Bai Yunfei/Soul Art
Soul Art Art of Training the Soul '(Ch-8) The Art of Training the Soul. The most basics of ways to train the soul. With this, cultivating and recovering the soul can be learned. The soul and body are inextricably linked to one another, as the soul controls the body and the body cultivates the soul. The soul is hidden within the body, and only a soul cultivator is capable of feeling and controlling the soulforce. '''Overlapping Waves Art '(Ch-14) A middle human-tier soul skill, using a special method to control the explosiveness and stretch of the muscles and bones of the arm, allowing the force of a punch to behave like overlapping waves, unleashing a power several times greater than that of a normal punch. * First Level - Threefold Fist Force * Second Level - Ninefold Fist Force * Third Level - Eighty One Fold Fist Force 'Wave Treading Steps '(Ch-32) A high human-tier soul skill which used several acupoints in the legs as the basis in coordination with a special soulforce channeling method and a special footwork pattern to increase the user’s speed and dexterity. Body-maneuvering techniques caused no direct damage but they could play an extremely important role, whether when you were fighting, giving chase or fleeing. 'Face Change Technique '(Ch-112) The face changing technique is a soul skill that allows control over the facial muscles and skeletal structure to change the appearance of the face. By manipulating the entire skeletal structure and muscles in the body, one can change their body shape. By manipulating the throat, one can change their voice. When a soul cultivator became a Soul Personage, they became adept in the way of controlling the skin and flesh to gain a very preliminary understanding of how to change their appearance. However, this transformation was limited and could not be held for long due to the constant need of vigilance and control. The Face Change technique, however, was a perfect method of transformation. The complexity and peculiarity of the transformation had been so overwhelming that Bai Yunfei felt dizzy just by reading it. 'Secrets of Firebending '(Ch-205) The Secret of Firebending is the training method(soul art) the students of the Crafting School learn to control fire. There’s several dozen acupoints one needs to train along with just as many techniques to manipulate fire. Some of the topics involve several difficult aspects of how to change how the soulforce moves as well. 'Soul Concealment Art '(Ch-322) As the name implies this soul skill that can completely hide one's presence and aura. 'Dual Flame Arts '(Ch-351) A mid heaven-tier soul art that allows one to training with dual fireseeds. The Dual Flame Arts was the invention of a predecessor of the Crafting Schools. It required two fireseed essences and was separated into two chapters. The first chapter emphasized the ‘training’ needed to use two fireseeds and how to increase one’s strength. The second chapter emphasized the way to ‘battle.’ As its name implied, this chapter focused on how to fight using the technique. The two fireseed essences could support one another and stimulate the body due to the conflict between the two, causing the body to power up even more. There were two different forms explained in the battle chapter that required the two fireseeds to stimulate the body. * '''First Form: Coil - By adjusting the frequency and intensity of the two fireseeds, elemental fire would wrap around the body and collide to bring forth unbelievable power. * Second Form: Fusion (Berserk Mode) '- A form that gave an additional boost of strength by forcibly combining the two streams of elemental fire. Harmonizing the flow between the two unique streams of elemental fire was impossible, but in the case that the two were fuse together without one dominating the other, then the resultant power would be many times stronger than normal. '''Dual Dragon Burst '(Ch-351) A mid heaven-tier soul skil, the Dual Dragon Burst is a complementary soul skill to the Dual Flame Arts. As long as you familiarize yourself with the Dual Flame Arts, you’ll be able to make use of the soul skill. It’s power is rumored to have once killed two Soul Kings. '''Flying Dagger Compendium A Book that contain the dagger blueprint and pose for throwing dagger with the acupoint need for the throwing method. * Burstfire Daggers '(Ch-371) ** A flying dagger soul skill, this was a type of flying dagger outlined in the 'Flying Dagger Compendium'. It couldn’t be crafted due since it needed to be formed by elemental fire alone, but forming one was harder than it looked since it required a mastery of both soulforce and elemental fire. One of the greatest features of this dagger was the fact that it was intangible. It could be formed at will and would explode upon contact for an utterly powerful blow. '''Replicating Flames '(Ch-679) '''Realm Accretion technique - (Ch - 828) One of the arcane arts of the ancient Alchemy School. Its specialty lied in its ability to allow for the efficacy of a pill to mature within the body for an extended period of time for an even greater effect in the future. Realm Accretion simply means to accumulate soulforce and stockpile realms. It’s a specialized method meant for taking in large amounts of energy at once. The way it works is as thus: when a soul cultivator is on the verge of breakthrough to a new realm, they can instead stockpile that energy just like one might allow wine to ferment. Once it reaches the peak of accretion, then this energy can be used all at once for an explosive power up. Soul Anchor Technique '''- (Ch - 828) Soul anchor’ refers to anchoring the soul of another person to where it is. They’ll be unable to use soulforce or control their bodies when under its effects. It’s a heaven-tier soul skill that works against even those with higher soulsense than the user. Even people of the same level of strength would have a hard time shrugging off the effects. The person who is anchored can be forcibly taken inside the Core World. '''The Art of Soul Ignition - (Ch - 870) By using the power of the soul’s origin energy as fuel, ignite the soul. Seal any injuries and return the body to the most optimal state for a short period of time. Ps: Soul Arts are Cultivation Techniques and Soul Skills are Martial Techniques.